lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sets
Sets are various types of packs that include playable Characters, Vehicles, and Gadgets for LEGO Dimensions. The sets vary from the Starter Pack, Story Packs, Level Packs, Team Packs, Fun Packs and Polybags. List of Sets Adventure Time * 71245 Level Pack (Finn the Human + Jakemobile + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant) * 71246 Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * 71285 Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) Back to the Future * 71201 Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * 71230 Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Beetlejuice * 71349 Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) DC Comics * 71209 Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * 71210 Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * 71229 Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * 71236 Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * 71237 Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * 71240 Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * 71340 Polybag (Supergirl) * 71342 Polybag (Green Arrow) Doctor Who * 71204 Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * 71238 Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * 71258 Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * 71253 Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA) * 71257 Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Ghostbusters * 71228 Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * 71233 Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * 71241 Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * 71242 Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) Gremlins * 71256 Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Harry Potter * 71247 Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * 71348 Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) Jurassic World * 71205 Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) Knight Rider * 71286 Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Legends of Chima * 71222 Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) * 71223 Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * 71232 Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) LEGO City: Undercover * 71266 Fun Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter) LEGO Dimensions * Starter Pack (Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) Midway Arcade * 71235 Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) Mission: Impossible * 71248 Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Ninjago * 71207 Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * 71215 Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * 71216 Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * 71217 Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * 71239 Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * 71234 Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) Portal 2 * 71203 Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) Scooby-Doo! * 71206 Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Sonic the Hedgehog * 71244 Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) Teen Titans Go! * 71255 Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * 71287 Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) The A-Team * 71251 Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Goonies * 71267 Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy’s Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The LEGO Batman Movie * 71264 Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer) * 71344 Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) The LEGO Movie * 71212 Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * 71213 Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * 71214 Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * 71231 Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The Lord of the Rings * 71218 Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * 71219 Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * 71220 Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) The Powerpuff Girls * 71346 Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * 71343 Fun Pack (Buttercup + Mega Blast Bot) The Simpsons * 71202 Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * 71211 Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * 71227 Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) The Wizard of Oz * 71221 Fun Pack (Wicked Witch + Winged Monkey) Trivia * For Year 1 Sets, above the franchise logo the color is the same as the natural LEGO Dimensions background. However, for all Year 2 Sets, the color is replaced with the respective color of the pack. Category:Index Category:Lists Category:Sets Category:Story Packs Category:Level Packs Category:Team Packs Category:Fun Packs Category:Polybags Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Packs Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Packs Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Sets Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Future Sets Category:Beetlejuice Category:Beetlejuice Sets Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics Sets Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Sets Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Sets Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Sets Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Sets Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Sets Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Sets Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Sets Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Sets Category:Legends of Chima Category:Legends of Chima Sets Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:LEGO City: Undercover Sets Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Sets Category:Midway Arcade Category:Midway Arcade Sets Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Sets Category:Portal Category:Portal Sets Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Sets Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Sets Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Sets Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Sets Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The LEGO Movie Sets Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Sets Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Lord of the Rings Sets Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Sets Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Sets Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Wizard of Oz Sets Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Wave 6 Category:Wave 7 Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Wave 8 Category:Wave 9